


Uniform

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Military Uniforms, Roleplay, Uniform Kink, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack asked Martha for a UNIT beret. Ianto went the full mile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2010 during my Torchwood obsession, I hope it's okay!

Jack almost didn't recognize Ianto as he stood in the doorway of his office, dressed head to toe in a UNIT uniform, including the cute red beret that Jack had asked Martha for. It took several seconds for it to sink in that it was really Ianto wearing the bulky black uniform with the insignia and the gun holster. And boy did it look good on him. It seemed to Jack that the uniform had even affected his personality as there was no trace of a smile on Ianto's lips, and instead he looked as deadly serious as a soldier standing to attention.

Jack managed to say "hello", but didn't really have the words for anything else, too caught in awe at Ianto's appearance. Ianto stayed silent and instead walked forward and round Jack's desk. He grabbed Jack's braces and pulled him up towards him, before crushing his lips against Jack's and forcing himself onto him. As Ianto pulled back, Jack let out a gasp, looking fairly surprised. "This is certainly a bit of a --"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Ianto lowered him onto the table, kissing him oh so familiarly but Jack couldn't help but feel he was with a different person entirely. Ianto retained his quiet as he let Jack drop onto the table, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal Jack's smooth chest. Ianto ran a hand over it, playfully teasing Jack whilst his expression remained neutral and impossible to read. Jack went for Ianto's collar, but found a gloved hand stopping him with a strong grip.

"The clothes stay on."

Ianto's voice was firm, and Jack wasn't going to argue with him. As his shirt was discarded and then his belt unhooked, Jack started to enjoy things, and aided Ianto in getting him completely naked. For once, Jack was glad they were the only ones in the hub, because he didn't think the others would approve of seeing Ianto dressed up in full UNIT uniform climbing on top of and straddling him. The last time something like this had happened between them, they'd been discovered by Owen who'd walked back into the hub at two-thirty in the morning, only to find them in the other's clothes. In the case of any more incidents, Ianto had been prepared to retcon them. 

Jack laid back, allowing Ianto to move even closer and let the uniform rub against his skin and with surprising force Ianto pinned him down and leaned in for another kiss.

Oh, it was going to be a long night.


End file.
